Totalmente incompatibles
by tyna fest
Summary: Oha Asa asegura que el signo de Cáncer va a tener muy buena suerte ese fin de semana. Su consejo: 'Una cita y un beso con tu pareja te proporcionarán felicidad y optimismo, provocando que tengas éxito en todo'. Y ahí es donde empieza el problema para Midorima. Él no tiene novia… así que, si realmente quiere alcanzar el éxito, deberá conseguir una. O uno. Depende de cómo se mire.
1. Chapter 1: Totalmente incompatibles

**¡Hola!**

¡Aquí os traigo una mini historia de una de mis parejas favoritas: **Midorima/Takao**! Yo me estoy riendo muchísimo escribiéndola, así que espero que os guste y os haga pasar un buen rato :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Os dejo con la lectura :)

* * *

**TOTALMENTE INCOMPATIBLES**

Shintarō Midorima se encontraba en un aprieto del que no tenía ni idea de cómo salir.

Siempre seguía a rajatabla todos los consejos que Oha Asa sugería, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Iban a ser días favorables para Cáncer y él, como de costumbre, se había encargado de comprar el amuleto semanal de la suerte— en este caso, un ambientador con forma de pino.

Hasta ahí bien, perfecto… ¡pero había un problema!

_''Una cita y un beso con tu pareja te proporcionará felicidad y optimismo, provocando que tengas éxito en todo''_— aquellas palabras continuaban resonando en su cerebro de forma persistente, provocándole dolor de cabeza.

Él nunca había tenido novia y por el momento, no es que le apeteciese estar con alguien pero si ignoraba el consejo que Oha Asa había sugerido para ese fin de semana, no alcanzaría el éxito. Fracasaría en todo lo que hiciese y precisamente en tres días se enfrentaba a Rakuzan en la Copa de Invierno.

Iba a necesitar mucha suerte para aplastar a Akashi.

Por lo tanto, tenía que poner en práctica el consejo de Oha Asa y encontrar a una chica, quisiese o no.

_La negación no era una opción._

Inquieto, se había tumbado en su cama con el móvil en la mano y a través de la ventana, había visto como avanzaba la cálida tarde hasta dar paso a la noche. Estaba informado de los chats de citas que había en la red, así que a duras penas, se había tragado su orgullo y había decidido entrar en uno desde su teléfono. Obviamente había utilizado un nombre falso para prevenir y se había decidido— después de sopesarlo durante un tiempo— por _Yoshi _a secas, que significaba '_'buena suerte''_. Él, desde luego, la necesitaba. Más que nunca. Eso sí, no se atrevió hablar con ninguna chica hasta que, de repente, vio un _nickname_ que le llamó un poco la atención.

_'' Soy Shun :D ¿Quién quiere venir mañana al cine conmigo? Tengo dos entradas gratis ^^''_

Midorima se incorporó quedándose sentado sobre el colchón y se ajustó las gafas. ¿Le hablaba o no le hablaba? Estaba claro que se trataba de una chica pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser algo alocada sólo con leer su _nickname_. Sus personalidades serían muy opuestas. Lo presentía. Aún así, dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a teclear.

**21.00**

_'' Hmm, ¿cine? No es que me apetezca''_

No sabía si aquella era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación pero esperó pacientemente la respuesta hasta que su móvil por fin empezó a sonar.

**21.02**

_''¿Eh? :( ¿Quién eres? Y si no quieres venir al cine, ¿para qué me hablas?_

Midorima chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. Aquella chica ya había empezado a caerle mal.

**21.03**

_''No he terminado. No me apetece ir pero… tengo que hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿no hay amigos tuyos que quieran acompañarte al cine como para que tengas que estar suplicando a desconocidos por internet?''_

Silencio. Midorima tardó tanto en recibir la respuesta que estuvo a punto de tirar el móvil por la ventana.

**21.07**

_''No estoy suplicando nada a nadie ¬¬ Te recuerdo que tú me has hablado a mí ^^ Por cierto, ¿qué clase de nombre es Yoshi? ¿Buena suerte?''_

Midorima entrecerró los ojos. No tenía ni idea de por qué pero aquella chica le recordaba a alguien. A alguien muy cercano a él. Molesto, envió el siguiente mensaje.

**21.08**

_'' Sí, Yoshi significa buena suerte y antes de ir al cine contigo, necesito saber si realmente podemos llegar a ser compatibles''_

Esa vez, Midorima no tuvo que esperar tanto para recibir una respuesta.

**21.08**

_''¿Ah? ¿Compatibles? ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un poco borde? :(_

Midorima, cada vez más enfadado, envió otro mensaje.

**21.09**

_''…''_

No obtuvo contestación durante largo rato, así que impaciente, volvió a teclear.

**21.09**

_'' Con compatibles me refiero a que quiero saber tu horóscopo''_

Al cabo de pocos segundos, su móvil empezó a vibrar.

**21.09**

_'' ¿Tú también crees en esas tonterías? u.u Vale, está bien. Te lo diré si así eres feliz. Soy Escorpio ;) ''_

Midorima bufó. Ahora entendía por qué no se llevaba bien con esa chica. Con Takao, que también era Escorpio, le ocurría lo mismo. Eran demasiado diferentes. Demasiado opuestos, como el agua y el aceite.

**21.11**

_''Hmm''_

**21.11**

_''¿Qué ocurre?''_

Midorima volvió a ajustarse las gafas antes de enviar el siguiente mensaje.

**21.12**

_'' No es que seamos compatibles al cien por cien, pero…de acuerdo, iré al cine contigo''_

**21.14**

_'' ¿Ah? ¡Pues yo ya no quiero! :( He cambiado de opinión. Prefiero pasar la tarde jugando al basket. Eres demasiado borde :C''_

Midorima abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Borde? ¿Él? ¿Y a qué venía lo del baloncesto? ¿A esa chica le gustaba jugar? Al menos, tenían una cosa en común. Rápidamente, envió un mensaje.

**21.14**

_''¡¿Qué?!''_

**21.15**

_''Era broma ^^ ¿A las cinco te viene bien en el cine del centro, junto al parque?''_

**21.16**

_'' Me refería a qué es eso de que juegas al basket. Y deja de poner emoticonos y caritas felices. Es muy molesto''_

Midorima vio que la batería de su móvil estaba demasiado baja, así que buscó el cargador y lo conectó a un enchufe pero tuvo que quedarse de pie porque el cable no llegaba hasta su cama.

**21.18**

_''T-T U.U :D ^^ :P Te contestaré cuando tú respondas a mí pregunta. ¿A las cinco?''_

Midorima resopló, totalmente exasperado y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Sólo debía pensar en lo que había dicho Oha Asa. Quedaría con esa chica al día siguiente, le daría un beso rápido y más tarde se olvidaría de la estupidez que había cometido.

**21.18**

_''Sí, a las cinco''_

**21.19**

_''¡Genial! :D Ah, y sí que juego al basket. Es algo fundamental en mi vida :D :D''_

Midorima rechinó los dientes. Aquellas caritas felices lo estaban sacando de quicio pero tenía que mantener la compostura. No podía echarlo a perder ahora. Estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el éxito. Sólo tenía que pensar en su victoria frente a Rakuzan y en su gran fidelidad hacia Oha Asa.

**21.21**

_'' Yo también juego al basket. En algo nos parecemos… aunque, no lo digo porque hayas empezado a caerme mejor. Es sólo un hecho''_

**21.22**

_'' Tsundere ¬¬ Me recuerdas a un amigo mío. Él también lo es, pero aún así, le tengo mucho cariño''_

Midorima, cansado de estar de pie junto al enchufe, se sentó en el suelo sin soltar el móvil. ¿Que le recordaba a un amigo suyo? ¿Tsundere? ¡Por favor! ¡Él no era ningún tsundere! Sólo se tomaba las cosas con madurez y seriedad, algo que muchos no hacían. No obstante, a pesar de sentirse muy irritado, hubo algo que empezó a carcomerlo por dentro. Hasta ahora no había averiguado si esa chica estaba soltera. ¿Y si tenía novio? ¿Y si ese amigo suyo de quién hablaba, precisamente era su novio? Debía averiguarlo, si no, toda la paciencia y esfuerzo que había invertido en esa absurda conversación, no habrían servido de nada.

**21.24**

_'' Voy a hacerte una pregunta pero ni se te ocurra hacerte una idea equivocada. Sólo tengo curiosidad... así que vuelvo a repetírtelo, no me malinterpretes. ¿Tienes... pareja?''_

**21.25**

_'' :O ^^ :D ¡Ohh! Me alegra que me lo preguntes. No, no tengo. Si no, no estaría hablando contigo ahora mismo sobre ir al cine… solos''_

Midorima soltó una bocanada de aire—_ ''Ya está''—_pensó. Sabía lo justo y necesario. Hastiado, empezó a teclear, dispuesto a finalizar la conversación cuanto antes.

**21.26**

_'' Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana a las cinco__.__ Adiós''_

**21.26**

_'' ¡Espera! :( ¿Qué ropa vas a llevar? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo eres. No me has dado una descripción física de ti!''_

**21.27**

_'' Ni pienso dártela. Ya me verás en su momento. Voy a llevar una camiseta naranja… y unas gafas de sol''_

—Hmm…— murmuró Midorima. _Las_ _gafas de sol._ Un detalle importante que no podía olvidar. Así, nadie lo reconocería. Jamás debía permitir que sus compañeros de equipo descubriesen lo que iba a hacer. Y mucho menos, Takao. Su amigo se reiría de él durante el resto de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

**21.28**

_'' ¡Qué casualidad, yo también voy a llevar una camiseta naranja! ^^ Me parece que al final vamos a ser más compatibles de lo que tú crees… :D :D''_

Midorima, irritado, comenzó a aporrear las teclas con mucha fuerza, dispuesto a cortar la conversación de una maldita vez.

**21.29**

_'' No te he preguntado y no somos nada compatibles. Adiós''_

**21.30**

_''¡Borde! ¡Tsundere! :C ''_

**21.33**

_'' Adiós… ''_

Estuvo a punto de cerrar el móvil pero había algo que lo había sacado literalmente de sus casillas hacía rato y tenía que ponerlo para quedarse tranquilo.

**21.34**

_'' Y deja de poner de una vez los malditos emoticonos''_

**21.35**

_''¿No te ibas? :D ^^ *-* A las cinco, recuérdalo''_

Midorima exhaló profundamente.

**21.38**

_'' No creo que se me olvide con tanta insistencia. Adiós''_

**21.38**

_''Llevas despidiéndote más de diez minutos pero sigues aquí :P En el fondo, quieres hablar ^^ ¡Admítelo!''_

El chico, casi fuera de sí, decidió que el siguiente mensaje que enviaría, sería el último. ¡A ese paso iba a tener pesadillas con malditas caritas felices!

**21.40**

_'' No. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que hablar contigo. Me voy a dormir. Adiós''_

**21.40**

_'' Hmm... vale… ¬¬ Descansa... Mañana nos vemos ^^ Por cierto, no me has preguntado qué película vamos a ver__.__ ¿Quieres saberlo?''_

Midorima, hasta las narices, cerró el móvil de golpe, dando por finalizada la conversación. Incluso había empezado a perder la sensibilidad del trasero de haber estado sentado en el suelo durante tanto rato. Por si fuera poco, tenía la impresión de que la cita iba a ser un completo fracaso. Estaba seguro de ello.

_''Ni que fuese Akashi''_— pensó, aunque no hacía falta tener el _Ojo del emperador_ para saber que aquello iba a ser un fiasco en toda regla. Ya estaba empezado a experimentar los primeros síntomas del arrepentimiento. Y aquella tortura no había hecho más que comenzar.

Con dolor de culo y espalda, se levantó del frío suelo, se quitó la ropa quedándose únicamente con una camiseta y unos calzoncillos, apagó las luces de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

_''Oha Asa''_

_''Oha Asa''_

_''Oha Asa''— _musitó con desesperación.

Intentó mantenerla a ella en su cabeza y no a la loca con la que había hablado. ¿Por qué _Oha Asa_ había tenido que dar ese maldito consejo? ¿Que Cáncer iba a tener suerte esa semana? _Claro. ¡Claro que sí!_

Frustrado, soltó un gruñido y se quitó las gafas antes de dormir.

Ese fin de semana la suerte no estaba de su parte. _Desde luego que no._

Pero Shintarō Midorima no tenía ni idea de que el día siguiente iba a ser peor.

_Mucho peor._

* * *

Esa misma noche, en una tranquila y reconfortante casa…

**20.45**

_—_Kazunari, ¿estás ocupado?_ —_ preguntó un hombre al entrar en la habitación de su hijo y verlo tumbado en la cama, con el móvil en la mano_—_ Te he traído algo.

Takao se incorporó rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

_—_ ¿Qué es eso?_ —_ inquirió poniéndose en pie, con curiosidad.

El hombre se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

_—_ Dos entradas para el cine. Iba a ir mañana con tu madre pero está resfriada. ¿Las quieres? Es fin de semana. Tu escuela no tiene partido, ¿verdad? Podrías aprovecharlas. Sería una lástima si no lo hicieses.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Takao. Inmediatamente, cogió las entradas.

_—_ No tengo partido, así que avisaré a Shin-chan para que venga conmigo_—_. repuso alegremente.

Su padre enarcó una ceja, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación con parsimonia y suspiró al ver que su hijo empezaba a marcar el número de su amigo.

_—_ Hmm…Kazunari, ¿es necesario que vayas con Shintarō? Ya sé que sois buenos amigos pero… ¿no conoces a ninguna chica que quiera acompañarte? No sé, es hora de que empieces a tener citas. A este paso, nunca voy a conseguir una nuera.

Takao, bastante sorprendido por las palabras de su padre, canceló rápidamente la llamada que estaba a punto de realizar. Pensaba ir con Shin-chan al cine pero ahora que se fijaba detenidamente en las entradas… eran para ir a ver una comedia romántica. ¡No podía pedir a su amigo que lo acompañase! ¡Era impensable! A saber qué se imaginaba si le decía que quería ir a ver una película de ese género con él. Su padre tenía razón. Debía buscar a una chica. La cuestión era… ¿cómo?

_— _¡Márchate y cierra la puerta!_ — _exclamó levemente sonrojado y su padre no puso objeciones al darse cuenta de que pretendía lanzarle un cojín si ignoraba su orden.

Cuando Takao se quedó solo, se dejó caer sobre la cama muy alterado hasta que su respiración agitada volvió a la normalidad. ¿Qué hacía? No conocía a muchas chicas. No sabía a quién pedírselo, así que intentó tranquilizarse y recapacitar.

Tenía varias opciones:

Nº1: Llamar a Shin-Chan… _No._

Nº2: Telefonear a Kise Ryōta para que le diese el teléfono de alguna de sus fans… ¡Peor aún! ¿Es que acaso se le había ido la cabeza? ¡Si prácticamente no hablaba con él! Ni siquiera tenía su número, por lo tanto… _No._

Nº3: ¿Ir solo al cine y deshacerse de la otra entrada? ¡No pensaba pasar una tarde sin compañía! Se aburriría demasiado. ¡Ni siquiera podría recurrir a sus bromas! ¿Qué haría? ¿Hablar consigo mismo? _Rotundamente no._

¿Entonces qué opción le quedaba? ¿_Entrar en un chat de citas_? Hmm… debía reconocer que esa idea no estaba mal del todo.

Un poco inseguro, se conectó a la red desde su teléfono móvil y buscó un chat de citas al azar. Después de todo, creyó que aquello era lo mejor si estaba intentando encontrar una chica. Sin embargo, no sabía que _nickname_ usar. Poner su propio nombre le resultaba muy vergonzoso así que se estrujó los sesos hasta que se le ocurrió uno medianamente aceptable.

''_Soy Shun :D ¿Quién quiere venir mañana al cine conmigo? Tengo dos entradas gratis ^^''_

Takao, agitado, empezó a rodar como una croqueta en la cama, deseando que alguna chica le hablase lo antes posible, esperando que fuese amable y sobre todo, divertida. Una chica con la que pudiese compartir su humor. No estaba seguro de si alguien se interesaría por su propuesta pero esperaba que lo de las _''dos entradas gratis''_ llamase la atención. Ruborizado y con el corazón latiendo desbocado, apretó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Y así transcurrieron los minutos hasta que finalmente, a las nueve en punto, vibró el móvil y llegó el primer mensaje.

_''Hmm, ¿cine? No es que me apetezca''_

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, bueno… ¡no quiero ni imaginar la cara que van a poner estos dos cuando se vean! Jajajaja Menuda tarde les espera en el cine. La cuestión es… ¿Midorima estará dispuesto a continuar con la cita y besará a Takao con tal de ser fiel a Oha Asa? Y…¿Takao se dejará llevar? ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando descubran la verdad? Omfg! :O En la segunda parte se sabrá.

Por cierto, tanto _Shun_ como _Yoshi_ son nombres neutros, y Shintarō y Kazunari han dado por hecho que estaban hablando con chicas. Joder, si es que son un puto desastre… xDD

En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Midorima/Takao y estoy nerviosa, pero tenía que hacerlo porque esta pareja me encanta *-* Ya me contaréis qué tal…

¡Hasta la próxima! :D

**- tyna fest-**


	2. Chapter 2: Tres segundos ¡Ni uno más!

**¡Hola!**

¡Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo que espero que os guste mogollón! Cada vez que escribo sobre estos dos, me parto de risa, en serio xDD ¡Pero es que son únicos! **Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentasteis en el primer capítulo. Me hizo mucha ilusión:**_ Rina, Azuna-chan21, bubbleblack, Annie Thompson, FujoshiSecreta, Lost one's weeping, Fujimy y Yukinu._

Os contesté a todas los reviews, pero los de las no registradas los pongo por aquí:

**Rina:** Hola Rina! Ahora vas a ver desastres! Veremos a ver la cara que ponen cuando se encuentren! Yo me moriría de vergüenza! hahahaha Me alegra mucho que te gustase el anterior cap! Un beso :D

**FujoshiSecreta:** Hola FujoshiSecreta! Me alegra mucho que te rieses con el primer capítulo! Yo adoro la comedia y es el género con el que más disfruto al escribir! jijiji y con estos dos va de fábula! Espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiéndolo! Un besito :D

**Fujimy:** Hola Fujimy! :D A mí también me encanta el Mido/Taka *-* Es una de mis parejas favoritas junto a Kise/Kasa y Ao/Kaga. Aunque con los que más me río es con estos dos! Ahora verás todo lo que va a suceder en la cita! Espero que te guste el cap! Un besazo ^^

**Y ahora...** os dejo con la lectura :)

* * *

**TRES SEGUNDOS. ¡NI UNO MÁS!**

Midorima no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Las últimas horas se le habían hecho eternamente largas y apenas había probado bocado a lo largo del día, pero ahora, por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad.

O _casi._

**16. 45**

Caminaba por la calle, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había quedado con la susodicha a las cinco en punto. Llevaba el amuleto de la suerte en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, la camiseta naranja que se había puesto resaltaba entre todo lo demás y las gafas de sol hacían que pasase desapercibido pero aún así… ¡no entendía por qué todo el mundo lo miraba tanto! ¡Ni que fuese un payaso de circo!

Una vez que llegó a la entrada del cine, suspiró y se detuvo, cansado. No entendía la locura que estaba a punto de cometer pero sabía que ignorar el consejo de Oha Asa tendría consecuencias y no muy buenas precisamente, así que debía seguir con el plan aunque le costase horrores sobrellevarlo. Notaba el frío aire invernal acariciándole el rostro y la cálida luz solar calentándole la nuca. Todo parecía estar en calma hasta que de repente, a sus espaldas, escuchó una voz muy familiar.

Muy molesta.

Y muy desagradable.

— ¡¿Shin-chan?!— exclamó Takao perplejo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Midorima, en un principio bastante alterado, intentó hacer como que no lo había escuchado pero no sirvió de nada porque su amigo se acercó a él y le quitó las gafas de sol, dejándole al descubierto.

— Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, Takao. Márchate ahora mismo—. espetó frunciendo el ceño e inmediatamente le arrebató las gafas.

Takao, aún sorprendido por haberse encontrado con Shintarō, se percató de que su amigo estaba rojo como un tomate y eso fue suficiente motivo para que empezase a imaginarse cosas raras.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tengo que irme?— preguntó escrutándolo detenidamente— ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?

Midorima dio un respingo pero aún así intento mantenerse calmado y sereno. No podía dejar que Takao se enterase de que tenía una cita. Además, ¿por qué tenía que encontrárselo a él? ¡¿Por qué?!

— No es asunto tuyo, Takao—. escupió con desprecio y se ajustó las gafas— Y no estoy nervioso.

Kazunari, más que incrédulo, soltó una risita por lo bajo que inmediatamente se tragó al ver la seriedad que rezumaba el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Acaso…tienes una cita, Shin-chan?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Midorima, que había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco, volvió a enrojecerse violentamente y sin ser consciente, alzó la voz más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

Takao empezó a darle codazos, intentando sonsacarle información. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que su amigo escondía algo. Aunque… él no era el más indicado para hablar. ¿Pero qué más daba? Si en realidad Shin-chan también tenía una cita, podrían ir todos juntos al cine. La idea le resultaba atractiva.

— Entonces… ¿a quién esperas? Vas a entrar al cine con alguna chica, ¿verdad?

Midorima empezó a notar cómo se le despertaba un _tic_ nervioso en el ojo. Sólo le ocurría cuando Takao lo sacaba de quicio. Y eso, obviamente, era muy a menudo.

— Cierra la boca, Takao—. dijo mirándolo con desdén y añadió rápidamente— Además, qué haces tú aquí.

Kazunari notó un extraño calor en sus mejillas y de inmediato, desvió la mirada avergonzado.

— Eh…he quedado con alguien—. comentó un poco alegre. Después de todo, iba a ser su primera cita, así que estaba muy feliz— Aunque… aún no aparece.

Midorima, que raramente se reía, puso una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Eso sí, una sonrisa de lo más cínica.

— Es perfectamente comprensible que no aparezca, nanodayo.

Takao se sintió muy molesto frente a su comentario y lo miró con resentimiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Shin-chan?

Pero Midorima, que ya estaba aburrido de escucharle, optó por ignorarle y continuó esperando a su cita. Aunque para nada emocionado.

**17. 15**

_Silencio._

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir lo que había entre los escasos metros que separaban a Takao de Midorima.

Shintarō, intentando no perder la paciencia, había sacado el ambientador con forma de pino de su bolsillo y lo observaba con tal de distraerse. Kazunari, en cambio, se fijaba en su amigo, en los movimientos que hacía, en su absurdo amuleto de la suerte y sobre todo, en su ropa.

— Ne, Shin-chan. ¿Por qué llevas una camiseta naranja?— inquirió extrañado. Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de que ambos iban perfectamente conjuntados.

Midorima notó como se le encogía el estómago cuando lo escuchó. ¿Por qué su amigo le hacía esa pregunta? ¿Acaso…¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Imposible!

— ¿Por qué la llevas tú, Takao?— dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

Kazunari sólo se limitó a suspirar y no contestó. Habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada con su cita y _Yoshi_ seguía sin aparecer. Ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en el malhumor de Shin-chan y en la ropa que llevaba. El hecho de ponerse una camiseta naranja era de lo más normal. ¡No tenía por qué darle tanta importancia!

**17. 30**

Takao había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro, con las manos en los bolsillos, bastante inquieto, logrando con ello, alterar más a Midorima, que parecía haber perdido la paciencia hacía largo rato.

— Creo que no va a aparecer nadie—. repuso un poco decepcionado. No podía creer que le hubiesen dado plantón— Tú también deberías rendirte, Shin-chan.

Midorima, pese a que se sentía bastante nervioso, intentó aparentar estar más tranquilo que nunca y se ajustó de nuevo las gafas.

— No. Aún es pronto. Yo he quedado a..._las seis_, nanodayo. Sólo he venido antes porque me apetecía dar un paseo. No porque quisiera que _ella _nome esperase.

Takao, que había perdido el ánimo, se recobró de inmediato al escucharle y de nuevo, se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio.

— _¿Ella?—_ dijo intentando contener la risa en vano— Ahh, así que reconoces que has quedado con una chica. ¿Cómo se llama, Shin-chan?

Midorima se quedó sin respiración al percatarse de que había metido la pata. Rápidamente guardó el ambientador en su bolsillo y se alejó varios pasos de su amigo. Pero Takao volvió a aproximarse a él.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— indagó persistente.

— Cállate—. espetó Midorima.

— Ne, Shin-chan. Dímelo.

— Cállate.

— Venga, dímelo.

— hm...

— ¡Shin-chan!

— hm...

— Voy a seguir preguntándote hasta que me respondas. ¿Cómo se llama? Dímelo de una vez, Shin-chan.

Midorima deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cayese un meteorito del cielo y aplastase a Takao para que cerrase la boca pero teniendo en cuenta que las posibilidades de que eso sucediese eran de 0,1%, no pudo soportarlo más y exclamó:

— ¡Shun!

A Takao se le desaceleró el corazón al escucharle.

— ¿Hah?— dijo totalmente paralizado, consiguiendo que Midorima frunciese aún más el ceño, si es que aquello era posible.

— Se llama _Shun_—. puntualizó seriamente y se ajustó las gafas— Y ahora, deja de molestarme y aléjate de mí, Takao.

De nuevo, silencio. Sólo que esa vez, era mucho más incómodo. Takao no se movió ni un ápice.

— Aléjate, Takao—. reiteró Midorima.

Pero Takao permaneció allí, plantado, mirándolo como si hubiese visto un monstruo. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda.

—… ¿_Yoshi_?— se atrevió a preguntar.

Midorima se quedó mudo al oír ese nombre saliendo de los labios de su amigo. ¿Cómo? ¿_Yoshi_? Eso quería decir que...

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás con precaución, totalmente incrédulo. No podía estar pasándole algo así a él. No… Pero tenía sentido. La chica no había aparecido y ambos iban vestidos de naranja. Estaba claro.

— No me digas que… ¡¿eres _Yoshi_, Shin-chan?! — preguntó Takao más rojo que nunca.

Midorima estuvo a punto de darse a la fuga. Jamás se había sentido tan ridículo ni tan avergonzado como en ese momento. Takao era el culpable. ¡Él había sido el que lo había puesto en evidencia! Sin embargo, no era ningún cobarde, así que miró a su amigo con furia y se ajustó las gafas.

— Sí, soy yo—. dijo notando como le quemaba la cara y rápidamente exclamó— ¡Y sólo he venido porque pensaba que eras una chica! ¿Por qué Shun? ¡¿Por qué, habiendo tantos nombres, eliges uno neutro, Takao?!

— ¡¿Ah?!— Kazunari lo miró indignado— ¡Yo también creía que tú eras una chica! ¡Todas las _Yoshi_ que conozco son mujeres! Además, ¿por qué anoche entraste un chat de citas? ¿Qué pretendías hacer, Shin-chan?

Las personas que caminaban por la calle empezaron a mirarlos. Midorima inmediatamente bajó la voz.

— Deja de llamar la atención, Takao—. lo advirtió. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente si los veían discutir de esa forma? Por no hablar de que iban perfectamente conjuntados. Era preferible ir a otro lugar. Allí podrían encontrarse con algún conocido y era lo peor que podría ocurrirles.

— Pero si has sido tú el que ha empezado a gritar, Shin-chan—. replicó haciendo que Midorima lo fulminase con la mirada— Hmm… será mejor que nos olvidemos de esto. Me voy a casa.

Shintarō Midorima habría dejado que se marchase. Por supuesto que sí, pero en ese instante, recordó a Oha Asa. _Y su consejo. _Si notenía una cita, fracasaría y ya era demasiado tarde como para buscar a una chica de verdad en internet. Tenía que hacer lo que fuese para que su amigo no se largase, así que rápidamente se acercó a él al ver que daba media vuelta y lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

— Espera, Takao—. comentó sin saber bien qué decir— No me apetece en absoluto ver una película contigo pero… odio que las personas tiren el dinero a la basura. No pienso dejar que desperdicies las entradas, nanodayo.

Takao, al notar el calor de su mano sujetándole, se paró en seco y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó emocionado. Y es que a Takao le gustaban mucho las comedias. Ya olvidaría el bochorno que estaba experimentando más tarde— Entonces, ¿quieres ir al cine?

Midorima no contestó y lo arrastró bruscamente hasta la entrada del centro comercial. No podía tirar la toalla ahora. ¿Que Oha Asa aconsejaba una cita y un beso para poder alcanzar el éxito? _Muy bien._ Lo haría aunque fuese con un tío y ese tío fuera Takao. Sería algo muy rápido. Ya se lavaría la boca con jabón cuando regresase a casa.

**17. 45 - **_Hora a la que empezaba la película._

Una vez que entraron al cine, compraron palomitas y resfrescos, entregaron las entradas al acomodador y se sentaron a ver la dichosa película, Midorima se puso sus gafas habituales (que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos) y empezó a soltar bufidos por lo bajo. Y es que su amigo, no dejaba de reírse con todo lo que aparecía en pantalla. Aunque sólo se tratase de una mosca volando.

— Guarda silencio, Takao—. le espetó— No quiero que nos echen del cine por tu culpa.

Takao, sin dejar de reírse, lo miró con reproche.

— Pero si todo el mundo se está riendo, Shin- chan. Deja de ser tan tsundere—. comentó alegremente y continuó comiendo palomitas mientras soltaba carcajadas.

Midorima, con el tic del ojo a cien por hora y rechinando los dientes, apretó los puños. Aquello era de todo, menos una cita. Hacía quince minutos que había empezado la película y él estaba aburriéndose considerablemente, pero debía tener en cuenta que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la pantalla porque seguía pensando en Oha Asa.

_'' ¿Qué hago? ''_ — aquella era una pregunta que lo mortificaba. Por el momento no pensaba besar a Takao. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aún no! Eso lo dejaría para el final, así no tendría que sufrir tanto, pero debía hacer algo para que el ambiente fuese más parecido al de una cita. Más cálido y menos _irritante._ La cuestión era… ¿cómo?

Takao volvió a soltar una risotada que no pasó desapercibida. Y entonces, a Midorima se le ocurrió una idea.

Muy despacio, empezó a hacer como que bostezaba y alzó los brazos hacia arriba. No podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo. ¡No podía ni siquiera pensarlo! Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había visto en varias películas y más o menos había memorizado la táctica, así que continuó con su plan. Y justo cuando casi había dejado caer el brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo— cerciorándose de que nadie los miraba— Takao escupió las palomitas que tenía en la boca, empezó a reírse como un loco y miró a Midorima.

Shintarō retiró el brazo a tal velocidad que el movimiento fue invisible al ojo humano y volvió a la postura en la que estaba en un principio. Notaba lo rápido que le latía el corazón y apenas podía respirar, pero Takao ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Y eso que poseía la vista de halcón.

— Ne, ¿a qué es divertida esta película, Shin-chan?

Midorima, ruborizado, comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.

— Es insoportablemente aburrida.

Kazunari puso una mueca pero no le hizo caso. Ya no se sentía tan avergonzado con el malentendido. Ahora, incluso había empezado a encontrarlo divertido. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Shin-chan opinaría todo lo contrario.

**19. 50**

Cuando terminó la película y salieron del cine— Takao más feliz que una perdiz y Midorima con dolor de cabeza— vieron que ya había anochecido y que empezaba a hacer frío.

— Al final me lo he pasado mejor de lo que esperaba, Shin-chan. Ya es tarde así que… creo que voy a irme a casa.

Midorima notó como su pulso nuevamente volvía acelerarse. Las manos habían empezado a temblarle y apenas podía articular palabra. El momento había llegado. Era ahora o nunca. La cita había sido un desastre pero si daba un beso a su amigo, quizá sería suficiente para alcanzar el éxito.

— Takao—. lo llamó con voz ronca y Kazunari enarcó una ceja al ver que su amigo, muy nervioso, había empezado a sudar. Y no sólo eso. Estaba acercándose lentamente a él y aproximaba las manos a su rostro. _¡A saber para qué!_

Midorima simplemente lo agarró del pelo y dijo:

— Jamás me recuerdes lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo, nanodayo.

Takao se asustó.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó confuso— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Y entonces, vino. La caricia. El roce. _El beso_. O lo que en teoría, debería haber sido un beso porque Shintarō Midorima se puso tan histérico que al intentar fundir sus labios con los de Takao,—_ ¡Por Oha Asa, ni él mismo se lo creía!— _perdió el raciocinio por completo y le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que el chico cayese al suelo inconsciente.

Midorima notó que empezaba a sangrarle la nariz (seguramente por el mal rato que había pasado) e inmediatamente sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse. Luego, intentando mantener la calma, se agachó para ver si Takao seguía vivo.

— Takao—. dijo zarandeándolo y dio gracias a Dios de que no pasaba nadie por la calle en ese momento— Takao, despierta.

_Nada_. Kazunari seguía tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y un enorme chichón que había comenzado a aparecer en su frente.

— ¡Takao!— exclamó Midorima preocupado. ¡Qué demonios hacía! No podía dejarlo ahí tirado. ¿Acaso tendría que llevarlo hasta su casa? ¿Pero cómo? Estresado, miró a todos lados, intentando encontrar una solución y no muy lejos, vio aparcado el dichoso remolque.

El remolque con el Takao lo llevaba siempre a todas partes. No tenía ni idea de por qué su amigo lo había traído, pero prefirió no pensar en ello y cargó con él hasta que finalmente lo soltó en el interior.

— Maldito Takao…— murmuró aproximándose con recelo a la bicicleta. Se había jurado así mismo que jamás pedalearía ese trasto. Que Takao sería el que lo llevaría a él a todas partes pero no podía abandonarle a su suerte en plena noche. Así que, sintiendo como su orgullo quedaba destrozado por completo nada más poner los pies en los pedales, suspiró y emprendió rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

Durante el camino, no dejó de soltar maldiciones. Maldiciones por haber sido incapaz de seguir el consejo de Oha Asa. Maldiciones porque no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese cacharro y cargar con Takao era un trabajo muy duro. ¡Ni que fuese un caballo! Pero quejarse no serviría de nada, así que continuó pedaleando mientras escuchaba las bocinas de los coches que esperaban a que él avanzase.

Kazunari, algo aturdido, entreabrió los ojos al notar el azote de la fría brisa en su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el remolque. Enseguida, se llevó la mano a la frente al sentir un dolor muy molesto y entonces recordó que Shin-chan le había dado un cabezazo. Enfadado, se incorporó para decirle cuatro cosas pero cuando vio la imagen de Shintarō Midorima pedaleando, sudando la gota gorda y farfullando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo, se tumbó con rapidez, se cubrió la boca haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse y fingió que seguía inconsciente.

Cuando se calmó un poco, sacó lentamente el móvil de su bolsillo con la intención de inmortalizar el momento y empezó a hacer fotos.

Midorima por su parte, estaba exhausto. Las piernas le dolían y lo único que quería era llegar a casa de Takao cuanto antes. Le pareció escuchar un sonido extraño pero lo ignoró y continuó con la dura tarea de transportar a su amigo. Sabía perfectamente donde vivía Takao porque una vez fue a comer a su casa con el resto del equipo y no hacía mucho tiempo de eso. _Ya faltaba poco._

En cuanto a Kazunari, a pesar de que sentía un dolor punzante en la frente, estaba disfrutando más que nunca. No obstante, cuando vio que ya habían llegado a su casa y que Shin-chan inmediatamente se detenía, guardó el móvil rápidamente en su bolsillo y se quedó muy quieto.

Midorima suspiró cuando se bajó de la bicicleta y se acercó a él. _Ahora venía lo peor_. Como pudo y haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió a su amigo, se lo echó a la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta de su casa. Takao intentaba aguantar la risa pero estaba a punto de explotar. Además, no ayudaba en absoluto que Shin-chan desprendiese un fuerte olor a ambientador.

_''Ding-Dong''— _sonó el timbre y a los pocos segundos, la señora Takao abrió la puerta.

— ¡Kazunari!— gritó la mujer escandalizada llevándose las manos al rostro al ver a su hijo _inconsciente_— ¡Oh Shintarō! ¡¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?!

Midorima, sin perder la calma, exhaló y aprovechando que la madre de Takao se apartaba a un lado para dejarle pasar, entró y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

— Sólo se ha desmayado. No se preocupe. Lo llevaré a su cuarto—. comentó con educación. Y es que Midorima era cortés cuando quería. _Sólo cuando quería._

La señora Takao asintió varias veces y aprovechó el momento para llamar a su marido por teléfono y decirle lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, ver a su hijo en ese estado la había preocupado demasiado. Por no hablar de la hinchazón que tenía en la frente.

Midorima vio que la mujer se alejaba y no dudó ni un segundo en subir las escaleras rápidamente. Los brazos le dolían y quería dejar a Takao en la cama cuanto antes. Todo aquello supondría que le costase más realizar sus tiros de tres y no podía permitirlo. Cuando por fin llegó a la planta de arriba y entró en la habitación de Takao, lo dejó caer en su cama sin miramientos, lo observó un poco mientras se reponía del esfuerzo y y finalmente, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero justo entonces, se detuvo. Y lo hizo porque aún faltaba un pequeño detalle.

Se giró con decisión y se acercó a Takao una vez más. Su amigo estaba tumbado, inconsciente, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Analizando fríamente la situación, aquello era una ventaja. Si lo hacía ahora, jamás se daría cuenta. Nunca se enteraría de que lo había besado. Y él habría cumplido el consejo de Oha Asa. Eso sí, a medias. Pero algo era algo.

Así que todos saldrían ganando.

Podía oír a la señora Takao abajo, hablando por teléfono... por lo tanto, disponía de tiempo.

_Tres segundos_ serían suficientes.

Takao, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, sentía la presencia de Shin-chan en su habitación. No comprendía por qué su amigo seguía allí pero de repente, notó que se sentaba sobre la cama, a su lado. No supo qué hacer y menos aún cuando levantó un milímetro los párpados y vio que se acercaba lentamente a su rostro. ¡¿Acaso Shin-chan pretendía darle otro cabezazo?! ¡No pensaba dejar que lo hiciese! Estuvo a punto de gritar y pegarle un puñetazo pero entonces ocurrió. Notó los labios de su amigo aplastando los suyos bruscamente y no pudo hacer nada.

Midorima, con el ceño fruncido y más rojo que un tomate, se quedó inmóvil contra su boca. _Tres segundos._ ¡Ni uno más!

**1…**

...  
**  
2…**

...  
**  
3…**

...  
**  
4…**

...  
**  
5…**

...

**6…**

...

**7…**

...

**8…**

...  
**  
8 y medio…**

...  
**  
9…**

...  
**  
9 y medio…**

...  
**  
9 y tres cuartos…**

...  
**  
10…**

Fuera de sí y jadeando, Midorima se apartó y se levantó como un resorte de la cama, avergonzado y sin poder creer que se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. ¡Y peor aún, que hubiese estado más tiempo del que pensaba notando el contacto de su boca contra la suya! ¡Pero claro, todo era por prevenir, no porque le gustasen los labios de Takao! Sin más, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente.

Takao, al escuchar que se esfumaba de su cuarto, se incorporó con la respiración agitada, abrió los ojos de par en par y se llevó la mano a los labios.

_¡Imposible!_

¿Qué narices había sido... _eso_? O mejor dicho, ¡¿por qué Shin-chan había hecho... _eso_?!

Mareado, se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto para cerrarla pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar a su madre hablando con su amigo antes de que se marchase. Y si ya de por sí creía que la situación no podía ir a peor, lo que vino a continuación fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

— Shintarō, no sé cómo agradecerte que hayas traído hasta aquí a Kazunari. Me gustaría que mañana vinieses a cenar. ¿Es posible?

* * *

**Nota**

¡Muahahahahaha! ¡Me parto con estos dos, de verdad! ¡Tres segundos, sí, sí! xDDD Menudo show han montado. Parece que la cosa se complica. ¿Shintarō aceptará la invitación de la señora Takao? Y si es así, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando estén cenando? :O Oh Dios mío, Takao debe estar alucinando en colores xDD ¡No me extraña!

¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! :D Ya me contaréis... ^^

¡Un beso a todas!

_**—tyna fest—**_


End file.
